


Surprise Party

by retiredchoirkid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retiredchoirkid/pseuds/retiredchoirkid
Summary: Angus gets to celebrate his birthday, with the help of his found family.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Surprise Party

Growing up as the World's Greatest Detective, Angus McDonald didn't have much of a childhood. Going back and forth on wagons and trains, solving murders and robberies doesn't leave a lot of time for a kid to be a kid. As such, Angus has few memories of birthday parties. The Tres Horny Boys & Co. are determined to change this.

Kravitz feels Taako roll into him and grins as the elve's sleepy eyes look into his.  
"Good morning, dear," says Kravitz, smiling softly.  
Taako wordlessly smiles back, closing his eyes once more and laying his head on Kravitz's cold chest. A few blocks away, Barry Bluejeans awakes to Lup sitting on the end of their bed, casting various light spells at their cat, Garfield, who pounces on them as Lup cackles with glee. As Barry sits up, his wife turns, a devilish smile on her face. In neighboring Goldcliff, Magnus Burnsides opens his eyes against the light coming in through his window. As he begins to move, his two dogs, Luna and Johann, leap off the bed, excited for breakfast.

Surprisingly enough, Taako was the first to suggest the idea of a surprise party to Kravtiz. It happened, as all the best conversations do, in the kitchen. Taako was trying out a new cake recipe, and Kravitz, who always seemed to flub even the simplest recipes, was helping to clean (by licking the bowl when Taako was done). As Taako was beating in the eggs, he looked at his boyfriend, and Kravtiz could practically feel the gears turning in his head.  
"Babe..." Taako began, "what if we threw a birthday party for the boy detective?"  
"What? Taako, dear, you barely even like the kid" Kravitz said, not looking up from the bowl he was washing.  
"Oh don't be silly. Of course, I like him. I just can't tell him, it'll go to his head." Taako grinned, and Kravitz chuckled, finally looking up.  
"Well, I think it's a good idea. It would be difficult, though. He is, after all, the World's Greatest Detective."  
"Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out. I just feel like he probably hasn't gotten to celebrate a lot of birthdays with the life he's led, and that just isn't fair. He is a kid, after all."  
Kravitz didn't know how to respond to this, so he didn't. Of course, he thought it was incredibly sweet, but he knew Taako would kill him if he said so.

The next day, Taako invited the whole (former) Bureau over for dinner- Merle, Mookie and Mavis, Magnus, Lup and Barry, Lucretia, Carey and Killian, Davenport, Avi, and even Lucas. Now, these dinners weren't uncommon among their family, but while Taako always offered to cook, he never wanted to host. As the group sat around Taako and Kravitz's living room in various chairs and positions on the floor-such was the case for the more vertically challenged individuals-eating the delicious food Taako and Lup prepared, Taako cleared his throat and glanced nervously at Kravitz.  
"So, uh... Kravitz and I have been thinking, and um, we would like to throw a birthday party for Angus. A surprise party."  
Lucretia grinned. "Well Taako, I think that's a wonderful idea. I know that I, for one, would love to help."  
"Me too!" exclaimed Magnus, nearly leaping out of his chair.  
Throughout the evening, the conversation continued over Angus McDonald's surprise 12th birthday party. Eventually, it was decided that Lucas would ask Angus to join him for a private lesson on Saturday morning at his school. Lup and Taako would be in charge of the cake. Magnus, Barry, Lucretia, Carey, and Killian would be in charge of decorations. Davenport and Merle would help shop for additional food and supplies, and Avi and Lucas would be there to help set up. 

Lucas arranged for the lesson to begin at 11:30. However, everyone knows that Angus McDonald is always ten minutes early for everything. "Well sir, if you're not early, you're late!", he likes to say. So, at 10:30, Taako and Lup enter the cafeteria of the school, dressed in their best, and holding a tall, three-tier cake. The cake is chocolate, and frosted with blue icing, with "Happy Birthday Angus" on the top in white. Lucretia walks up to the twins, looking unusually frazzled.  
"Wow, did you two make this?" she asked.  
"Yes. Well, mostly yes," responds Lup.  
Taako continues, "Did we bake it? Yes. Yes, of course, we did. Did we frost it? Also yes, but with our wands."  
Lucretia grins and nods. "Well, it looks wonderful. I'm sure he will love it." and she turns and walks back to the back wall, where Magnus is holding Carey on his shoulders as she sticks tape to the ceiling. 

At 11:18, just two minutes before Angus is set to arrive, the room is finally fully decorated. Blue, green, and red streamers and balloons cover the ceiling and are scattered across the room, and a giant hand-painted banner that reads "Happy 12th Birthday, Angus!" hangs in the back of the room. Toward the door, a veggie tray, various chips, lemonade, Taako and Lup's cake, and even a $5 Hot n' Ready pizza from Fantasy Little Ceasars are spread on a table with bright blue and green paper plates and plastic cups.

The group takes places, crouched behind chairs and under tables as Lucas turns off the lights, leaving the room in complete darkness. But five minutes pass, and then ten, and suddenly it's 11:45 and Angus is nowhere to be seen. Lucas crawls out from under his table and crosses the room to turn on the lights. The overhead lights flicker on to reveal Angus McDonald, Boy Detective, sitting at a table with a half-eaten slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand. He looks at Lucas, smiles, and waves. Lucas calls out,  
"Okay, everybody!", and slowly various members of the group show themselves, calling out,  
"SURPRISE!"  
Angus laughs, and Magnus runs to Angus, scooping him up in a bear hug.  
Magnus shouts, "Happy Birthday, Ango!"  
"Thank you, sir! Please set me down now!"  
Magnus sets Angus down and looks at him. "Ango, can I ask you something?"  
"Well sure, sir!" responds Angus, cheeks flushed and grinning wide  
"Did you know we were doing this?"  
Angus laughs. "Well sir, you all aren't exactly expert liars, and I am the World's Greatest Detective."  
Magnus laughs and tussles Angus's hair.

The afternoon progresses, and Angus is showered in love and presents- a carved duck box from Magnus, a baking kit from Taako and Lup (and Kravitz and Barry, who weren't sure what to get him), A Fantasy Sherlock Holmes book from Lucretia, and a set of tools from Carey and Killian. 

Angus McDonald has had to investigate a lot of things in his life, but there is one thing he knows for sure: this is the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of fan fiction ever, so i hope whoever reads this enjoys it! i came up with this idea while trying to fall asleep one night and i really liked it.


End file.
